Drabble in December
by Jonanda Taw
Summary: Duabelas kisah di bulan keduabelas. Semua tantang Kris dan Tao. Hanyalah sebuah kumpulan drabble yang saya tulis sepanjang Desember yang dingin dan melelahkan di tahun 2013.


**Drabble in December**

**© Jonanda Taw**

**.**

**Hanyalah sebuah kumpulan drabble yang saya tulis sepanjang Desember yang dingin dan melelahkan di tahun 2013. Tahun ketika saya mulai memakai seragam abu-abu, bertemu dengan teman-teman baru, dan mulai belajar lebih serius untuk menjadi dewasa.**

**Terima kasih untuk Tuhan yang masih memperbolehkan saya bernafas**

**Terima kasih untuk keluarga terutama Orang Tua yang memberikan cintanya secara penuh dan tulus untuk saya**

**Terima kasih untuk semua orang yang merasa saya adalah teman bagi mereka**

**Terima kasih untuk segala pengkritik yang membuat saya jauh lebih baik**

**Terima kasih untuk seluruh ****_guru_**** yang sudah mengajari saya**

**Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah sudi mengenal saya dan membiarkan saya masuk ke buku harian kalian**

**Terima kasih~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Your Baby [December 1****st****, 2013]**

**.**

Pria itu mengetuk-ngetukkan kukunya pada pinggiran bangku rumah sakit yang dibuat memanjang. Dahinya berkerut, bibirnya iseng mengelupasi kulit ari pada bibirnya yang terasa dingin. Satu pria yang lainnya menggenggam pria di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum getir.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ge."

Terdengar suara pindu digeser. Dua pria itu langsung bergegas menuju sang dokter yang sedang melepas masker hijaunya. "Mana suaminya?"

Kedua pria itu berpandangan. Satu yang lebih tinggi berujar ragu, "Saya, Dok. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Dokter itu tersenyum. Tangannya yang sudah tak memakai sarung tangan menepuk pundak si pria tinggi yang dipanggil Kris. "Putri kalian cantik sekali."

Pria yang sejak tadi bersama Kris, yaitu Tao menghembuan nafas lega. Tangannya mengelus dadanya sendiri "Syukurlah."

"Lalu, ibunya?"

Dokter itu tertawa pelan. "Sebentar lagi ia akan sadar dan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap biasa. Tenanglah. Apa kau ingin melihat anakmu? Kurasa dia sudah selesai berdandan."

Kris tersenyum kecil. Ia melongok sedikit ke dalam bersama Sang Dokter yang pergi menjauh. Seorang Suster menghampirinya dan memberikannya seorang bayi dengan kulit kemerahan dan rambut hitam yang tebal.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu."

Kris menoleh. Tao menatap bayi di gendongannya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Dia akan menjadi orang hebat seperti ayahnya."

Kris menatap Tao dalam hening. Pria yang ia cintai itu mengelus lembut pipi si bayi. "Maaf karena aku bukan wanita."

Sentuhan jemari itu naik ke puncak hidung. "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa memberimu keturunan."

Kemudian kembali turun ke rahang, mengalir sampai ke dagu. "Maaf karena aku mencintaimu, Ge."

Kemudian Kris mendengar dua suara tangis yang datang bersamaan. Tangis dari putrinya, dan tangis dari orang yang paling dicintainya. Tubuh Tao bergetar dan melesak turun. Wajahnya tenggelam dalam sela lututnya dan punggungnya bergetar.

Kris mendesah, setetes air mata turun. Andai ia bisa memeluk keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Absolutely Pretty [December 8****th****, 2013]**

.

Namanya Huang Zitao, katanya.

Matanya coklat, katanya.

Suaranya lucu, katanya.

Tangannya hangat, katanya.

Selama ini aku hanya tahu 'katanya' dan 'katanya' tanpa membuktikannya sendiri. Baru satu yang berhasil kuketahui secara pasti.

Zitao cantik, dan itu mutlak.

Selama ini kami hanya bertemu jika aku dan dia kebagian shift yang sama ketika menjadi sales promosi. Ia bekerja di toko permen seberang jalan tempatku bekerja, sebuah toko roti sederhana. Aku berharap Tuhan menciptakan kata khusus untuk mendeskripsikannya, Zitao lebih dari sempurna terutama ketika memakai seragam kerjanya yang super manis.

"Sudah, kencani saja dia." Aku menoleh. Itu suara Luhan, pelanggan toko roti tempatku bekerja sekaligus teman satu universitas dengan Zitao.

Aku hanya membalas senyum ketika ia masuk ke toko, dan aku melakukan hal yang sama ketika ia keluar dengan sekantung kecil roti.

"Kau itu pria," ia berkata sambil membuka bungkus salah satu roti yang ia beli. "Lagipula, jika kau selalu memikirkan Zitao, bisa-bisa kau dipecat karena melamun."

"Bukan sekarang," balasku.

Lalu Zitao keluar dari toko permen tempat ia bekerja dengan seragamwarna-warni seperti biasanya. Kali ini rambutnya berwarna kuning pucat. Aku bersumpah, seumur-umur aku baru tahu ada manusia yang mirip malaikat.

"Oke, bukan 'sekarang' tapi _sekarang._"

Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa hingga Luhan mendorongku begitu keras sampai di tengah jalan. Aku tak ingin mati, pilihanku hanyalah kembali mundur atau maju mendekati Zitao. Tapi jika aku mundur dan kembali, tidak sopan rasanya menolak bantuan orang. Jadi, aku maju.

Kurang tiga langkah lagi, dan Zitao menoleh ke arahku.

Lebih jelasnya lagi, menatapku.

Sangat lebih jelasnya lagi, menatap mataku.

Sungguh, aku butuh oksigen.

"Hai," aku berujar ragu.

Ia tersenyum. Benar, matanya coklat.

"Hai." Kebenaran kedua, suaranya memang terdengar lucu.

"Ehm," gugupku muncul ke permukaan, "aku… sering melihatmu."

"Tentu. Kau 'kan bekerja di toko roti depan."

Aku tak tahu harus membalas apa lagi.

Zitao menyodorkan sebuah lollipop ke arahku. Ia tersenyum lagi, "Mau?"

Kubalas senyumnya, kuterima permen itu.

Tak sengaja kusentuh tangannya. Benar lagi, rasanya hangat.

"Huang Zitao."

Bersama suaranya yang melantun merdu, salju turun.

Aku tersenyum. "Wu Yifan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Five Second [December 12****th****, 2013]**

**.**

Lembayung senja diluar sana sudah berubah menjadi oranye. Petang datang, menjemput malam. Salju mencair dengan cepat kali ini. Tapi tetap saja, hawa dingin begitu menusuk di rumah sederhana suamiku yang hanya seorang prajurit perang rendahan. Sedangkan aku, tak bisa membantu apa-apa sejak seorang malaikat dititipkan di rahimku.

Letupan bom dan ribuan peluru merusak titik-titik negara yang kucinta diluar sana, jauh dari tempat aman ini. Ribuan, atau jutaan orang harus mati karena keserakahan pemimpin yang tak bisa menerima.

Harusnya mereka bersyukur memiliki segalanya. Bagaimana dengan keluarga kecilku? Makan saja suamiku harus berjuang bertaruh nyawa dulu.

"Kris, haruskah kau pergi kali ini?" tanyaku.

Ia memang bukan apa-apa, bukan siapa-siapa. Pendidikan formalnya rendah, hanya saja ia sekolah militer. Tapi sejak hari pertama kami mulai membuka diri tentang perasaan, aku tahu ia sungguh berharga.

"Harus."

Ia berjalan menjauhiku, mengambil sebuah senapan laras panjang di lemari khususnya. Aku berjalan mengikuti sambil mengelus perutku yang membesar. Kurang dua bulan lagi, maka malaikat itu akan merasa indah sekaligus kejamnya dunia tempat orang tuanya tinggal.

"Firasatku tidak enak kali ini."

Akhirnya ia berbalik. Sepasang mata tajam dibawah alis tegasnya itu menatapku dalam, mencari sisa-sisa kekhawatiran yang kucoba sembunyikan.

"A-aku, aku hanya… berpendapat."

Ia tersenyum, menepuk pundakku pelan. "Kuhargai pendapatmu."

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang mampu kuucapkan pada akhirnya. Kami meregang rindu dalam diam, diselimuti damai yang fana. Saling meyakini diri sendiri bahwa tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan. Aku mencoba percaya, dan ia pun memberiku rasa percaya itu walau aku masih takut.

"Aku pergi," ujarnya di ambang pintu.

Malam telah datang dan ia membawa lampu minyak di tangannya. Ya, kami memang begitu sederhana.

"Hati-hati."

Ia mengangguk, tersenyum dengan miliknya yang khas.

Perlahan ia letakkan lampu minyaknya di tanah, alas berandaku. Kemudian ia membungkuk, kurasakan bibirnya mencium malaikatku dari luar dinding perut.

Lima detik.

Lalu ia berdiri tegap lagi, tanpa kata-kata, tanpa suara sedikitpun.

Dipegangnya pipiku yang tirus, lagi ia tempelkan bibirnya di dahiku.

Lima detik.

Aku membacanya. Aku membaca seluruh rasa cintanya yang sempurna.

"Aku akan pulang."

Statusku hanya seorang istri. Hanya menerima, mengikuti, mematuhi. Aku hanya bisa meyakini bahwa suamiku akan jujur, dan berharap bahwa kata-katanya akan benar terjadi.

Walau aku tak tahu kapan ia akan pulang, dengan cinta yang ada, aku akan menunggu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Sin [December 16****th****, 2013]**

**.**

Ia memunggungiku, menatap senja seolah-olah ia akan buta esok hari. Makin hari kulihat raut wajahnya yang makin frustasi, padahal semua orang sudah memperingatkannya kalau terlalu banyak berfikir itu berdampak buruk untuk─

.

─"Jaga kandunganmu, Tao," ujarku.

Huang Zitao, seorang transgender yang tergabung dalam grup pria. Rahim masih tertanam di tubuhnya, dengan semua penunjang lain yang berfungsi normal kecuali bagian dadanya. Tak ada yang bisa melarang sepasang manusia 'tuk jatuh cinta. Bagitupun kami, teman satu pekerjaannya. Lagipula Kris adalah tipe pria yang harus mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ku yakin Baby Star juga begitu." Ia tersenyum, mengelus perutnya yg membesar terisi kehidupan baru. Aku hanya mengangguk karena dia sudah mulai keras kepala. Percuma saja dinasehati lebih lanjut.

"Surat Keterangan Cuti-mu akan segera dirundingkan. Kuharap akan di-_acc_."

Ia mengangguk, kembali menatap senja yang makin kalah oleh malam.

"Apa tujuanmu setelah ini? Menghabiskan cuti di kota terpencil?"

"Aku ingin pulang ke orang tuaku." Jawaban yang sederhana. "Aku hanya ingin bayiku nanti diasuh oleh orang yang tepat."

Aku dan dia saling terdiam. Kutempatkan diriku menyandar di bingkai jendela, menatap satu tujuan yang sama dengannya. Mencoba merasa apa yang wanita rasa ketika harus berjuang sendiri ditengah kehamilannya. Tapi aku tak pernah mengerti.

"Terima kasih, Ge." Ia kembali bersuara. Kutatap ia walau ia tak menatapku. Matanya memerah dilapisi kaca yang rapuh, dan tangannya menggenggam syalnya kuat. "Bagaimana kalau dunia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya?"

Aku tak dapat menjawab. Tak pernah kubayangkan sedikit pun hal itu. Benar kata orang, aku terpaku pada realita dan sulit untuk menghayal. Bawaan golongan darah. Tapi pertanyaan penuh rasa sakit itu membuatku penasaran. Bagaimana?

Kemudian ia menangis. Mendengar suaranya membuatku ngilu. Tapi tak ada setitik hak pun untukku untuk merengkuhnya, menenangkannya dalam dekapku. Ia adalah calon ibu untuk pria lain yang jauh lebih beruntung dariku.

.

.

.  
Ya, aku mencintainya.  
Huang Zitao 'ku'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thankyou [December 20****th****, 2013]**

**.**

Ketika Kris membuka mata, hal yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah wajah merah Tao dan jembatan saliva antar bibir mereka. Oh, milik Tao membengkak. Apa ia sudah terlalu kasar, tadi?

"Maaf."

Pria pendiam itu menggeleng, mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menghindari Kris, membuat benang tak berwarna itu putus.

"Tidak ada yang salah disini."

"Aku yang bersalah," Kris berujar. "Aku masih terlalu muda saat itu, dan... aku belum ingin mempunyai anak."

Tao mengangguk. "Tanpamu, Yitao baik-baik saja."

Tao merasa satu sentuhan di bahunya. Ia menoleh dan Kris jelas ada disana. Pria yang kabur dari Tao beberapa tahun silam itu menelusupkan jarinya ke dalam kerah kemeja Tao. Matanya menatap lekat hazel rapuh itu untuk meminta persetujuan.

Kata orang, diam artinya iya.

Benar, Tao berbalik lagi menghadap Kris. Mempersilahkan pria itu melakukan apa yang ia mau.

Satu kancing.

Dua kancing. Kris menemukan liontin salib yang pernah ia beri ke Tao di hari kelulusan SMA-nya.

Tiga kancing. Ada dua titik kemerahan menggodanya.

Kancing ke empat. Ia hampir melihat pusat tubuh Tao, tapi bukan itu yang Kris cari.

Tangannya menyibak kemeja Tao perlahan, memperlihatkan bahunya makin jelas. Tao mengigit bibir, ia ingin menangis. Sejujurnya ia tak mau Kris melihat hal mengerikan itu.

Tangan Kris berhenti. Matanya menemukan apa yang ia cari. Luka bakar yang lebar di bahu hingga lengan atas Tao, berbelok ke tulang selangkanya.

"Kris..." Tao mendesis. Setitik bola bening meluncur turun dari matanya. Ia malu.

"Kau sangat sempurna."

Tao tertegun. Otaknya berasumsi bahwa Kris berbohong, rapi ia tahu Kris selalu jujur padanya

Perlahan Kris mendekat. Dua insan itu menutup matanya kembali. Tinggal sedikit lagi.

CUP...

Tak ada luka bakar yang terasa halus, begitupun milik Tao. Mungkin ini hal paling aneh yang pernah Kris rasakan dengan bibirnya, tapi ia bangga akan hal itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anakku."

Tao mengangguk. Tangisnya makin menjadi. Ucapan terima kasih sudah lebih dari cukup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Christmas Gift [December, 21****st**** 2013]**

**.**

Awalnya, Natal itu tidak buruk.

Ada pohon natal yang puncaknya hampir menyentuh atap rumah, ada kado dimana-mana, jalanan penuh Santa Claus gadungan, dan Ibu selalu memasak roti jahe kesukaanku. Intinya semua menyenangkan. Itu adalah liburan favoritku.

Tapi ketika kau pergi pada Natal tiga tahun lalu, makin lama aku membenci hari kelahiran-Nya itu.

Dulu aku bisa dengan mudah menemuimu. Kau setia menungguku pulang sekolah dalam kamar. Kau juga ada setiap aku pergi berbelanja dengan Ibuku yang hanya mempunyai seorang anak. Aku bagai dapat melihat sosokmu dimana-mana.

Dalam khayalku.

Dalam otakku.

Dalam imajinasiku.

Tapi yang terpenting adalah aku dapat merasakanmu dengan hatiku.

Sesuai janjimu sebelumnya, Natal benar-benar membawamu pergi.

Dengan terpaksa aku mengikuti Tuguran Suci Natal kali ini. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan disekitarku. Aku tak tahu apa aku harus mengikuti instruksi. Dalam hening ku bertanya, apa aku dapat memintamu sebagai hadiah Natalku tahun ini?

Jika dalam dongeng, Santa akan memberi hadiah pada anak baik, aku sadar aku bukan pria baik belakangan ini. Aku tak pernah pergi ke gereja, tak pernah bersimpuh memohon pada-Nya, bahkan begitu membencinya sejak kau pergi.

Apa aku pantas menerima kehadiranmu sebagai hadiah Natalku?

Tapi orang-orang benar. Tuhan itu baik.

Aku tak sempat meminta kehadiranmu kembali, tapi keesokannya Ia membuatku dapat melihatmu.

_"Kriw Wu, penyanyi solo yang sudah tiga tahun belakangan tak ada kabar karena vakum setelah istrinya melahirkan akhirnya akan melakukan _comeback_ pada awal tahun depan! Sudah pasti…"_

Aku tersenyum menatap wajahmu di televisi. Tak ada yang berbeda kecuali potongan rambut dan statusmu yang sudah menjadi seorang ayah.

Kau memang bukan milikku. Aku tak pernah dapat merengkuhmu. Kau juga tak pernah melihat rupaku secara langsung. Tapi percayalah, walau aku hanya satu dari sekian banyak orang diluar sana yang mengidolakanmu,

.

─rasa cinta ini nyata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Miracle in Room no.7 [December 24****th****, 2013]**  
**.**

Jemari Tao bergerak lihai menurunkan kemeja Kris yang kancingnya sudah terbuka. Ia mencium leher dan bahu kekasihnya secara liar, tak memiliki batas. Sebuah jalan samar dari saliva itu menghiasi beberapa titik tubuh Kris dan pria itu melenguh.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Kris mengerang. Ia menangkup rahang Tao kuat dengan sebelah tangannya, mencoba menegaskan siapa yang harusnya didominasi.

Tao menangkis itu dengan mudah. Bagaimana bisa salah satu yang terkuat di EXO bisa kalah dengan si lemah? Ketika bibir dua sejoli itu bertabrakan, Kris memejamkan matanya sambil mengangkat alis. Gusinya sakit, tumbukan bibir Tao terlalu kuat menyerangnya.

"Ini hukuman karena kau menangis, Bodoh!"

Tao tak pernah seliar ini. Mereka memang pecinta seks, tapi tak pernah ada yang lebih panas dari apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Tao selalu menerima, dan baru kali ini ia bersikeras untuk memberi.

Lalu ketika Tao menggigit perbatasan leher dan bahu Kris, di tengah erangan payah pria Kanada itu, dibawah redup lampu kamar nomor 7 mereka, di tengah keliaran yang makin berdosa dan tak beradab, Tao malah tersenyum.

Jemarinya nakal masuk kedalam pembungkus kejantanan Kris. Lidahnya menjilat kuping bertindik yang memerah itu. Kemudian Tao tersenyum dan berucap pelan,

.

.

.  
"─Kris, aku hamil."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Crazy Christmas Eve [December 25th, 2013]**

.

Kris Wu itu gila.

Benar, tidak waras.

Aku tak tahu otaknya setara dengan komputer pentium berapa, yang jelas ia idiot melebihi batas wajar. Tapi aku akui, dia adalah satu yang paling tampan yang pernah kutemui.

Lulus sekolah bukannya kuliah dan mencari pekerjaan, ia malah menjadi rapper amatiran. Kesana-kemari dari satu panggung ke panggung lain, lalu pulang ke apartemen tak beradabnya dengan gaji minim. Kadang kala menjadi pengantar susu di pagi hari. Entah bagaimana ia bisa bahagia dengan hidup seperti itu.

Mungkin karena deskripsi bahagia bagiku dan ia sungguh berbeda.

Bahagia baginya adalah kebebasan dan mendapat apa yang ia mau.

Sedangkan, bahagia untukku adalah kebutuhan hidup terpenuhi dan banyak orang yang hormat padaku.

Ini bukan salahku, aku bukannya matre. Tapi semuanya sudah menjadi kebiasaan, hidupku sejak lahir sudah bagai putera mahkota di negeri makmur yang besar.

Kalau Kris Wu gila dan tidak waras, maka aku lebih parah dari itu.

Ya, Tuan Muda Huang Zitao ini jatuh cinta pada Kris Wu sejak hari pertamanya mengantar selusin susu ke 'istana'ku.

Setelah itu, entah bagaimana kami makin dekat. Ia sering menyelinap ke kamarku tiap malam. Lalu aku mulai mengenal kehidupan kerasnya di luar sana. Kris juga memberiku pengalaman misa Natal yang pertama. Ia mengajariku cara mencinta untuk yang pertama. Ia pula yang membuatku berani menentang adab dunia untuk pertama kalinya.

Jatuh cinta memang rasanya seperti dicelupkan ke neraka dan surga bergantian.

Sekarang tanggal 24 Desember. Kris mengajakku untuk melakukan misa Natal tengah malam nanti di gereja sederhana dekat apartemennya. Aku menunggu di meja belajarku. Biasanya aku menunggunya sambil mengerjakan PR. Tapi entah mengapa aku begitu gugup kali ini.

Ada suara jendela diketuk.

Cepat-cepat kubuka tirai jendelaku, ada Kris disana, tersenyum dengan tampang aneh. Kubalas singkat, lalu kubuka jendelaku mempersilahkan ia masuk.

"Pakai mantelmu!"

Alisku berkerut. "Ada apa? Ini masih jam sembilan malam."

Tangannya yang lebar menggenggam jemariku. Senyumnya tak menjawab tanyaku sama sekali, tapi dengan polosnya aku percaya padanya.

"Aku turun sebentar. Berdandanlah yang cantik, okay?"

"Aku ini laki-laki, Idiot!"

Kris mendelik. "Aku juga tahu itu, Bodoh!"

Aku membiarkannya turun. Ragu-ragu kuanggurkan mantel yang telah kusiapkan. Kucari satu yang terbaik di lemariku. Lalu aku mengambil sebuah _Derby-hat _warna amber dan memakainya sebaik mungkin. Aku tak tahu harus apa lagi. Lagipula ini hanya misa Natal, bukan acara _fashion show._

Ada ketukan di jendelaku lagi.

Aku menoleh pada tirainya yang terbuka. Itu si Tuan Idiot.

"Apa kita harus pergi sekarang?" tanyaku.

Kris menggeleng, ia menoleh ke belakang. Tangannya mengayun bak memanggil seseorang. Lama-lama kulihat seseorang paruh baya yang memakai jas dan membawa buku tebal seperti Alkitab naik ke atap lantai pertamaku dengan payah.

Kusentil dahi Kris begitu ia kembali menatapku dengan senyum yang amat sangat tak wajar. "Siapa yang kau bawa?! Dasar Wu Idiot!"

"Ayo menikah denganku."

HAHAHA!

Apa kubilang, Kris memang tidak waras.

"Aku masih kelas dua SMA! Lagipula kau mau memberiku makan apa?"

Ia tertawa meremehkanku. Disentuhnya kedua pundakku, memberi keyakinan lebih. "Memangnya aku bilang kau akan tinggal dirumahku? Kita menikah saja sekarang, saat kau sudah lulus baru aku lamar kau didepan orang tuamu."

Oh, otak Kris pentium satu.

"Tidak mau, kau belum melamarku. Mana cincinnya?"

Kris mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir. Lalu ia tersenyum aneh lagi. Pria itu kembali turun, baterai tenaganya sedang penuh. Pria paruh baya yang datang bersama Kris benar-benar seorang Pendeta dan aku meminta maaf padanya akan kelakuan si Idiot itu.

"Mana tanganmu?" Kris menuntut.

Kuberikan sebelah tanganku, pandanganku acuh. Tak kutatap ia sedikitpun karena sikap bodohnya kali ini.

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu melingkar di jariku sesudahnya. Kulirik sekilas, Oh Tuhan, itu adalah ranting yang dibentuk seperti cincin.

"Aku sudah melamarmu kan?" Kris menoleh ke arah pendeta di sampingnya. "Ayo nikahkan kami!"

Aku mendelik ke arahnya.

Sekali lagi ia tersenyum. "Percaya padaku, menentang dunia itu menyenangkan."

Sebenarnya aku ingin berkata tidak. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk ini. Kris bukan kriteria orang tuaku. Bagaimana jika mereka tahu anak perjaka satu-satunya yang mereka punya menikah dengan pria pula?

Aku tidak mau mati!

Sebelum pemberkatan gila ini benar-benar dimulai, Kris menggenggam tanganku begitu lembut dengan tangan hangatnya. Pelan ia berbisik padaku, "Kita berdua pasti bahagia."

Aku menghembuskan nafas. Ketika pertanyaan sakral itu harus kujawab, aku berkata,

.

"─Ya, saya bersedia."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Little Brother [December 28****th****, 2013]**

**.**

"Aku pulang."

Kutaruh kantung belanjaan dilantai. Gajiku sebagai supir baru keluar sore ini dan aku langsung pergi ke swalayan seperti biasa. Memang tak seberapa, asal keperluan hidup kita dan sekolahmu terbayar.

Kuletakkan alas kaki di rak sepatu. Dengan heran kuambil belanjaanku lagi. Tak ada kau yang biasanya berlari memelukku jika aku pulang. Ini bukan hari ekskul. Wajar aku khawatir.

"Tao, gege pulang~"

Masih tak kau jawab.

Kulirik ke rak sepatu, ada milikmu disana. Bergegas aku masuk dan meletakkan belanjaan di meja dapur. Juga tak ada kau.

Kau tak ada di kamarmu.

Kau tak ada di kamarku.

Kukira kau sedang di gudang mengambil sesuatu, tapi kau juga tak ada di sana.

Lalu aku menuju kamar mandi. Terkunci.

"Tao, kau didalam?" tanyaku.

Ada suara benda terjatuh. Tapi bukan tubuh manusia.

Aku khawatir, Tao. Khawatir...

Kudobrak pintu kuat-kuat. Perlahan kudengar suara tangisan. Rasa khawatirku makin menjadi sampai akhirnya aku berhasil merusak pintu kamar mandi kita.

Kau di dalam, berusaha bersembunyi. Wajahmu pucat dan tubuh pun basah. Banyak bekas membiru di leher dan pundakmu. Lalu sebuah jarum suntik sedang kau genggam dan sebuah tali hitam terikat di lengan.

Ini terjadi lagi.

Aku berlari ke arahmu. Berlutut, kubuang jarum itu dan kupeluk tubuhmu yang bergetar. Entah kedinginan, ketakutan, atau menahan tangis. Kuusap surai hitammu dan kukecup keningmu, berusaha meyakinkan aku disini untukmu.

Kemeja kerjaku basah. Tak apa, asal itu mengusap tangismu.

Pelan ku sejajarkan pandangan kita. Aku mencari ketenangan dalam matamu dan akhirnya kudapatkan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Kau gigit bibir bawahmu. Sebutir air mata kembali meleleh melewati wajah indah yang selalu ingin kuciumi penuh cinta namun tak bisa, karena kau adik kandungku.

"Ti-tidak."

Ku lepas pengikat di lengannu. Aku tahu kau ingin menyuntikkan barang perusak itu lagi ke nadi-nadimu. Pelan ku bertanya lagi, "Tao, ada apa?"

Kau melihatku, melihat mataku. "A-aku dipaksa. Aku tidak mau... tapi, mereka bilang akan menyebarkan ke seluruh murid kalau..." kau berhenti, tangismu kembali "kalau aku... anak haram. Putra seorang pelacur."

Kita sama, sayang. Walau ayah kita berbeda, kita dilahirkan oleh orang yang sama dan aku tahu rasanya tertekan di posisimu.

"Aku dipaksa melayani mereka, Ge. Maafkan aku..."

Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya diperkosa oleh orang yang menyebabkanku menjadi pengguna narkoba, sepertimu.

Ingin kupindahkan kau agar mendapat pendidikan lebih baik. Tapi apa dayaku? Kita harus berhemat-ini itu, hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan untuk masa depanmu.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Aku berusaha menahan amarahku, menjagamu agar tidak lebih hancur daripada ini. Kurengkuh tubuhmu lagi dalam dekapku. Kubisikkan kata-kata penenang di antara tangismu yang membuat kupingku ngilu

Tao, aku menyayangimu.

Aku mencintaimu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perfection [December 29****th****, 2013]**

**.**

Sunyi. Hanya kudengar cicitan burung di musim semi dari luar jendela rumah mungil kita yang terbuka. Kau jelas di belakang sana, menyediakan makan siang sederhana untuk dinikmati bersama.

Kadang, sebagai suami, aku merasa malu denganmu karena tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Aku tak bisa bekerja, aku tak dapat mengais sesuap nasi untuk kita berdua.

Lalu kau, dengan kepayahan dan keterbatasan, kau harus berjuang sendiri untuk bertahan hidup. Untuk kita. Untuk keluarga kecil ini.

Gerimis kecil mengusir cicitan burung yang merdu itu. Bersamaan dengan tepukan pelan di pundakku, aku menoleh.

Kau tersenyum dan mungkin aku jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya.

'Makanannya sudah siap,' isyaratmu berbicara.

Aku melempar senyum kecil dan mengangguk.

'Apa perlu kubuatkan ocha? Sedang gerimis diluar.'

"Aku tahu. Tidak usah, nanti kau lelah."

Mendengar penolakan kecilku kau juga tersenyum. Diraihnya gagang kursi rodaku oleh tangan-tanganmu. Perlahan kau tuntun aku ke arah meja makan kecil kita di dapur.

Kembali sunyi menyergap kupingku, tapi aku sudah terbiasa. Malah semua ini membuatku tenang.

Akulah si buntung, dan engkau si bisu. Kita meniti cinta dalam sunyi, menghembuskan gairah dalam sepi, dan menyelami rindu dalam hening─

.

─selama nyawa dalam hayat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Touch Me [December 31****st****, 2013 01.27 AM]**

**.**

Langit diluar sana begitu terang. Tak ada mendung pembawa salju atau pun hujan yang mengganggu. Bumi kecoklatan, tak berselimut putih.

Pria itu menatap ke luar jendela kaca yang menjadi pengganti dinding apartemen Sang Kekasih. Dengan ditemani hening, jemari lencirnya menuliskan sesuatu tak kasat mata di permukaan kaca itu.

Pria yang lain keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah. Hanya ada lilitan handuk putih yang melingkupi bagian pinggang hingga beberapa sentimeter diatas lututnya. Sosok itu menatap satu yang didominasi, seseorang yang menatap keluar jendela dengan selimut melilit tubuhnya yang telanjang.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Pria yang bertanya mendekati sosok lain di ruangan. Jari-jarinya membelai lembut kulit bak porselen itu. Hembus nafasnya menerpa leher indah di hadapannya dan membuat si pemilik melenguh pelan sambil memejamkan mata.

"Ini dini hari terakhir di 2013."

Ia si pirang, perlahan menurunkan tangan Sang Kekasih agar selimut yang menghalangi pandangannya atas liukan sempurna itu terjatuh ke lantai berlapis karpet beledu. Sebuah kecupan pada bahu dihadiahkan untuk si porselen yang pasrah dan hembali polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Kau sudah mandi," ia berkata ditengah kenikmatan penuh dosa.

Si pirang membalik tubuh indah itu. Dahi dan hidung mereka menempel menciptakan aura baru. "Tidak apa, untukmu."

Dini hari terakhir tahun ini. Tahun ketika mereka mulai mengenal di musim dingin sebelumnya, lalu musim semi membawa mereka pada kejujuran, musim panas mereka makin panas dengan adanya seks tiap malam dan musim gugur terasa indah dengan cinta mereka yang tak ikut jatuh bagai dedaunan. Semua akan berakhir, tidak lebih dari 24 jam.

Mereka bergelut dengan dosa, merasakan nirwana dunia kembali malam itu. Hanya ada erangan nikmat yang melebur dan menjadi melodi-melodi antik. Menyisakan sebuah kalimat di jendela kaca yang berembun.

.

─_Tetaplah sentuh aku setelah malam ini._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**365 [December 31****st****, 2013 11.29 AM]**

**.**

Seorang pria dengan balutan jas dokter di tubuhnya berjalan dengan langkah teratur. Suara ketukan sepatunya yang beradu dengan lantai beton dingin bagai memenuhi lorong. Di kanannya ada puluhan bangsal yang dihuni berbagai macam manusia yang memiliki masalah kejiwaan parah, dan di kirinya, dengan dibatasi sebuah dinding kaca terlapis tiang-tiang besi, sebuah bukit berselimut salju membentang dengan apik.

Sepatu kulit itu berhenti tepat di sebuah bangsal dengan plat nama berbahasa Mandarin ditengah plat-plat lain yang bernama Korea. Sang Psikiater mengambil kunci dari saku, dengan tenang membuka pintu itu dengan kuncinya dan perlahan tangan kokohnya mendorong pintu besi di depannya.

Sebuah decit karena karat terdengar.

"Tiga ratus enam puluh satu..." Sebuah suara terdengar, si pemilik bangsal.

Dokter bernama Kris Wu itu mendekat. Nampan berisi susu dan obat-obatan si pasien yang menghuni bangsal ini ia letakkan di meja nakas rendah samping tempat tidur.

"Tiga ratus enam puluh dua..."

"Huang Zitao, ayo minum obatmu."

Psikiater muda itu melirik si pasien. Nomor 68 bertengger manis dengan benang bordir terlepas di sana-sini pada punggungnya. Pria itu sedang sibuk, jadi Kris akan membiarkannya lebih dahulu.

"Tiga ratus enam puluh tiga..."

Hening sesaat.

Lalu si Huang Zitao tiba-tiba tertawa sambil menunjuk tanda silang di salah satu tanggal di kalender.

"Huang Zitao?"

Pasiennya tak menggubris. Ia masih menghitung. "Tiga ratus enam puluh empat..."

"Sayang, minum obatnya dulu."

Ketukan jari lencir pada kalender itu berhenti. Si pemilik tertawa singkat. "Hehe, sayang?" Kemudian ia menoleh. Dua pasang netra itu bertemu dan orang buta pun pasti tahu ada rasa lebih di antara mereka.

Satu yang bermarga Huang berjalan menggunakan lutut dan tangan layaknya binatang. Ia duduk bersimpuh di depan Kris seakan-akan pria itu adalah majikannya.

Kris tersenyum. "Pakai kakimu," ia menepuk betis Zitao pelan, "Zitao 'kan manusia."

Pria yang dinasehati mengangguk.

Proses minum obat berjalan lancar seperti biasa. Huang Zitao anak baik, ia penurut. Makan tiga kali sehari, minum obat secara rutin, terapi dengan sikap baik, dan olah raga tepat waktu. Ia adalah satu dari sedikit pasien favorit di RMC itu. Sayang, gangguan kejiwaannya sangat parah.

"Apa yang kau hitung tadi?"

Huang Zitao yang sedang menjilati tangannya seperti kucing menghentikan aktifitasnya. Pupil hitam itu melebar, menatap Kris dalam. Ia tersenyum sebelum berkata, "Apa Kris tahu hari ini kalender kamarku akan habis?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Tiga ratus enam puluh empat, ditambah satu..." Zitao berpikir. Ia mengangkat jemarinya untuk menghitung.

"Tiga ratus enam puluh lima," Kris menyahut.

"Ya!" Zitao memberi tepuk tangan. "Itu berarti ini hari ke-365 aku bertemu Kris!"

Kris ikut bersimpuh di hadapan Zitao. Sebuah pelukan ia layangkan pada tubuh rapuh itu. Satu yang menerima pelukan nampak kaget. "Ada apa?"

"Aku menyayangimu, Zitao."

Zitao mengangguk dalam peluk.

"Jadilah anak yang baik."

Zitao mengangguk lagi. "Zitao anak baik."

Pelukan itu mereka lepas. Kris tidak bisa berlama-lama karena masih ada pasien yang harus ia tangani. Dengan berat hati, ia keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia bisa melihat Zitao melambai padanya dari sehuah celah di pintu itu ketika ia akan mengunci bangsal Zitao.

Kris mengambil rekam medis Zitao yang ada di tembok sebelah pintu. Menuliskan sebuah perkembangan yang ia lihat pada Zitao.

Ini hari terakhirnya disini. Esok Sang Rupawan itu akan kembali ke China karena masa percobaannya di Korea telah usai. Andai Zitao bisa ia bawa serta, maka dengan senang hati ia akan selalu melindunginya. Tapi tidak semudah itu.

Kris menangis tertahan. Matanya berair dan hidungnya merah. Sebuah tetes kecil terjatuh di kertas rekam medis itu, menimbulkan sebuah pola berbentuk hati.

_._

_Tanggal : 31 Desember 2013_

_Nama : Huang Zitao_

_Umur : 19 tahun_

_Tanggal masuk : 1 Januari 2013_

_Penanggung jawab : Kris Wu-coret- Kim Joonmyun_

_Vonis : Skizofrenia_

_Riwayat : - Diperlakukan seperti binatang oleh ibu_

_- Sering dicabuli oleh ayah_

_- Diikat sejak umur 5 tahun hingga 10 tahun_

_- Tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah dari kecil_

_- Melihat kakak dan ibunya saling membunuh_

_- Melihat ayahnya mati gantung diri_

_._

_(Diisi oleh penanggung jawab)_

_Ini hari terakhirku bertemu Zitao kecil yang manis, mungkin. Besok aku akan kembali ke China dan benar-benar menjadi psikiater disana._

_Seperti biasa, tak ada keluhan saat minum obat. Zitao sudah berbicara dengan lancar, sebuah perubahan signifikan sejak enam bulan lalu ketika ia hanya menangis, marah, dan tertawa tanpa alasan jelas._

_Ia masih berjalan menggunakan kaki dan tangan. Maklum saja, belasan tahun ia dididik layaknya anjing. Ia juga mengaku baru melihat matahari dalam hidupnya ketika ia dibawa ke RMC ini. Apa aku bisa menemukan pasien dengan nasib yang lebih mengenaskan daripada Zitao?_

_Mungkin aku juga harus mengobati diriku sendiri. Aku mulai gila karena menulis panjang lebar seperti ini, padahal hanya satu atau dua kalimat yang kutulis di rekam medis orang lain._

_Siapapun yang menjadi penanggung jawab baru Zitao kecilku, kuharap ia bisa menjadi pengganti yang lebih baik. Sembuhkan dia, walau tak ada aku._

_._

_P.s : Sampaikan pada Huang Zitao bahwa aku mencintainya tanpa syarat ─Kris Wu_

**_._**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Happy Newyear~**

* * *

**Balasan review untuk 'RAINBOW' \o/**

**Yuseong Han** : Kasihan banget si Kris mati malah disyukurin xD Thx ripiunya~

** 91 **: FF fluff aku yang terakhir apa yaaa ;-; Kayanya aku pindah jalur ke angst /?/ wkwkwk~ Disini ada fluffnya kok ^^ Walau cuma nyempil satu doang kayanya ._. Thx ripiunya~

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics **: Jangan meweeekkkkk ;-; Nanti aku dosa lagi bikin anak orang mewek xD Thx ripiunya~

**Riszaaa **: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA /scream Maksudnya yang Indonesia Raya itu apa? ._. Thx ripiunya~

**KTHS **: Makasih ya doanya ^^ Thx ripiunya~

: See yaaaa ^^ Thx ripiunya~

**oraurus** : WALAUPUN TAK BISA BERKATA-KATA, SELAMAT ANDA MASIH BISA MENGETIK XD /krik Thx ripiunya~

**Barbie Huang **: Iya kak xD Anda sukses membuat saya bolak-balik daoat notif twitter wkwkwk Luhannya harus dihukum soalnya gak nyegah Kris minum tuh racun ._.b Ini full drabble KRISTAO kak ^^b Thx ripiunya~

**FleursLove **: WAAA CAPSLOCK BERTEBARAN /ngumpet/ Kita jodoh? Yeay aku jadi papanya Call /salah fokus/ Thx ripiunya~

**Reezuu Kim **: Nanti mereka saling memilikinya di akhirat aja deehhh :') Thx ripiunya~

**Aswshn **: Tapi Tao kan juga ninggalin Kris hoho /slapped Thx ripiunya~

**ayulopetyas11 **: Emang fokusnya di Kris. Aku mau buat TAO-version sih… Tapi masih bingung apa yang harus kuceritain. Masa aku kudu cerita malem terakhir (?) mereka? ._. Ga ah ntar aku mimisan /? Thx ripiunya~

**TTy T.T : **Jadi jawabannya apa? ._. Thx ripiunya~

**scorpioXtaurus** : Err… Xunzhao Xingfu? Makhluk apa ya itu? /ngumpet wkwkwk Thx ripiunya~

**Kjhwang **: Apanya yang sakit? ;-; Thx ripiunya~

**VIPKYUHYUNEUNHAESHIPPER **: Jangan meweeekkk ;-; Thx ripiunya~

**ChrisAidenicKey **: AKU JUGA MAU JADI JIAYI! /slapped Thx ripiunya~

**kwondami **: Aku gatau Mvnya ._. Hehehe Thx ripiunya~

**ressijewelll **: Masih ga kebayang kalau itu kejadian hiks ;-; Tapi kalo emang real mereka kaya gitu semoga pisahnya dengan cara baik-baik ga kaya gini T.T Thx ripiunya~

**Tisha **: Hahaha iyaaaa fighting juga ^^ Thx ripiunya~

**beautypeach **: Jangan meweeekkk masa aku bikin anak orang mewek mulu u,u Thx ripiunya~

**edamayanti **: Gatau '-' Waktu jadi roh maksudnya? ._.a Thx ripiunya~

**che24** : Gak kumaafin. Sebagai hukumannya nikahin aku sama Tao sekarang u,u /ga Kalo Kris cuma lima menit hidup cepet jadi janda dong? Hahaha Thx ripiunya~

**Dark Shine **: /sodorin tissue/ /ikut mewek/ ;-; Thx ripiunya~

**KrisPanda **: Lucu bangetttt hahahaha… Aku masuk surga aja deh gamau ke neraka u,u Thx ripiunya~

**LeeAn **: Itu racun ._.b Thx ripiunya~

**absurdpedonista **: Hahaha masuk kok masuk ripiunya :3 Aku gatau kenapa bisa tiba2 nulis kata-kata itu ._. Yang 'kenapa aku bukan wanita' itu gara-gara dapet SMS dari temen saya yang tomboy 'coba gue cewe tulen' xD Thx ripiunya~

**ryanryu** : Jangan marahin dedek TAOOOOO ;-; *hug Tao* Thx ripiunya~

**exosetan** : HALO OM~~~ GUE JUGA KANGEN LO~~~ /KISS ATTACK/ HEBAT BANGET BISA NEMU AKUN FFN GUE T.T Thx ripiunya~

**aniaani47 **: makasih doanya :3 Thx ripiunya~

**EmyRSari **: /kubur Kris/ Thx ripiunya~

**Ephend **: AAAAAA KAMU GA KUAT KENAPA PHEND? PLAYBOY? /salah fokus/ Btw aku baru sadar ini semacem Gyesu-namu ya? ._. Mati gara2 pacar huhuhu u,u Thx ripiunya~

**KRISme **: /sodorin tissue/ jangan mewek tolongggg aku ga tega lho masa FFku bikin nangis muluuuu Thx ripiunya~

**Tiara C Akicha **: Maaf ya bikin nangis T.T Aku ga sengaja /? Thx ripiunya~


End file.
